Jazz Ezme!
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Their back! Jasper has Esme listen to Jazz. Boop De Boop! Review!


Nobody's POV

**Nobody's POV. Sequel to Popstar Esme! No offence to music likers. OWN NONE OF MUSIC USED!**

It was another normal day in the Cullen house. Or so we thought. Carlisle was sitting in his study when Jasper busts in. "Carlisle, we may have a problem." Jasper said.

"What is it this time?" Carlisle sighed.

"Well, I showed Esme Jazz music and now she is an addict! And Edward is video taping it." Jasper said. Carlisle and Jasper rushed down stairs and found everyone once again watching Esme do a jazz square.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not Esme! It's Boop De Boop!" Esme said.

"Why are you dancing Boop De Boop?" Carlisle asked.

"Cause honey, you gotta get the beat in ya!" Esme then started to do Jazz hands and then she started singing.

"The loveliness of Paris seems somehow sadly gay,  
The glory that was Rome is just another day,  
I've been terribly alone and forgotten in Manhattan,  
I'm going home to my city by the bay.

Chorus:  
I left my heart in San Francisco, high on a hill it calls to me  
To be where little cable cars climb halfway to the stars.  
The morning fog may chill the air, I don't care.  
My love waits there in San Francisco, above the blue and windy sea,  
When I come home to you, San Francisco, your golden sun will shine for me." Esme then did a beep bop.

"How do we get out of this one?" Edward asked. Before anyone could say anything, Esme pulled Carlisle out into the kitchen and started Jazz dancing with him. The she proceeded to sing.

"I can't stop  
I just can't stop loving you  
I can't stop my hands from holding you  
There must be a reason why I feel so free  
No, I can't stop, no, no, no, no  
You and me, you and me

I can't stop  
I just can't stop holding you  
And I can't quit a love like this from consuming you  
There must be a reason why I feel so free  
No, I can't stop, no, no, no, no  
Me loving you, you loving me  
Your love is more than I deserve  
Oh baby, you made me, you gave me your love...

I just can't stop  
No, I can't stop loving you  
You keep me hanging on  
Whatever I do  
There must be a reason why I feel so free  
No, I can't stop, no, no, no  
I just can't stop" Esme did a hand stand then she came back down and grabbed Carlisle's hands and slid underneath him, in between his legs.

"Alright, who speaks Jazz?" Rosalie asked. But Esme cut her off with another song.

"When your sweetie tells you, everything'll be okay,  
Just skeep-beep de bop-bop beep bop bo-dope skeetle-at-de-op-de-day!

If you feel like shoutin', advertise it just this way:  
And skeep-beep de bop-bop beep bop bo-dope skeetle-at-de-op-de-day!

Don't give a hang what words you use at any time,  
Sing this silly language, without any reason or rhyme.

When you face the preacher, there's only one thing to say:  
Just skeep-beep de bop-bop beep bop bo-dope skeetle-at-de-op-day!" Everyone in the room took an involuntary step back.

"I CAN"T TAKE IT." Edward shouted! Then Edward joined Esme on the kitchen dance floor and they did a big Jazz hand.

"I speak Jazz." Emmett said. But before anything else could happen Esme started again.

"Di-bi-dis-banks, hip-flip-a-didip-didim-dow-hound  
You wonder bout the sweat pon my brow, formulatin nouns  
I'll get down, boogie brother rock on, right on, right on  
The brown, rhymer organically grown, I've shown, while  
sip-pida-didip-styles and proceed, to flow  
You know I'm flyer than G.I. so yo Joe  
Fuck, I run amuck, cause I'm the father of the fattest skatter  
Black is intellectual, cat that is perpetually  
ritually catchin wreck, don't step, I cut ya  
I mix the Sector 6 and now I knowledge butter words  
to prop up Afrika Bambaataa, a lotta, brother is out there  
waitin on that new shit, well this is how we do kid  
The levels is correct one-two, call in a blunt too  
The front two, run through, good for you  
Brand new styles like Kung-Fu  
And rip this from the front to the back  
To all my peoples where you at I know you dig it when I kick

Datskat!I know you dig it when I kick it baby! (8X)

Wadibi-dee-doo-bop-bop-bop-bop-bop  
Skiggy-dang, skiggy-dang, you knows we gonna rock  
and don't stop, just droppin off my bags you fags  
When you define, the word behind, deserves you lags  
We blast off like launchers, launchin off the rockets  
If you bugs, if you act like plugs, you're gettin pulled  
out of sockets, the extra-curricular particularly this  
miraculous in lyrics they be callin me Jesus  
Please just call me Maliq I'm not a prophet  
Pass me a topic and I'll drop it  
Because it gets, hairier, never marry or flurries a throne  
To hell with a boy upon the microphone  
will be convenient, I'm never bein lenient  
on them folk who gonna slow-up cause they a dope  
But a-bi-dee-doo-bop-bop-bop-bop-bop  
We makin touchdowns, cause we knockin butts down, so

Datskat!I know you dig it when I kick it baby!" Everyone grabbed their ears.

"Emmett! Fix her! Bella! Ready yourself on the piano!" Jasper shouted. Emmett took a step towards Esme, Edward, and Carlisle.

"Boop De Boop, you wanna hit that scatta ran beep bop boop de boop da dee doo bop" Emmett asked.

"Dee De Doop, dip bop shop, skat, ratta skatta beep pop doop." Esme said then the family proceeded into the piano room. Bella started playing Esme's favorite.

"Boop De Boop, scatta ran de freet hop jop boop bop?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, you need you medication also." Esme scolded. For the third time, everyone ran and hugged her.

"Never again." They all said in unison. Esme nodded.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
